Forum talk:Storybook
For private talks because Kwiksilver & TurtleShroom hogged up the Forum main page with negative answers towards my points, and I had to do the same. ISN'T ANYBODY GETTING IT BESIDES ICMER IN NYC? Icmer is getting the fact that this wiki will perish if the storybook continues. You don't know what the Walrus are planning. You got no connection to them, and neither do I. But I still think that the Walrus are planning something. They hate us! Have you seen what they have written about the CP Fanon Wiki? Disgusting, filthy lies. DO YOU WANT THAT TO CONTINUE? As I said, "IF YOU WERE SMART", you would step up and agree to the fact that if storybook doesn't stop, this wiki will end as we know it. Listen. Maybe because this was TurtleShroom's idea of RBIS he doesn't agree, but everybody else needs to listen. Come on! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:59, September 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: "The Walruses Hate Us! Have you seen their site? Disgusting, filfthy lies!" Thw Walruses hate us, obviously. They hate anything and everything to do with Club Penguin. They hate you, they hate me, they hate Billybob, they hate the Nachos, they hate non-members, they hate parents, they hate kindness, they hate anything and everything that has the words Club Penguin in it. Never Trust a Swastika Why are you viewing their site in the first place? Everything they write on their is a lie. Have you not learned to never trust anything with a swastika nearby? Furthermore, who visits their site other than Walruses and concerned users? No one uses the site for true information, just hacking, lulz, and the occasional spying from photographers on this site and abroad. ---- RE: "THE WALRUSES ARE WATCHING US!" :They watch every CP site in existence. "# i am the walrus" is not a single person, it is a group. That is not counting those who are not in the group but enjoy Lulz along with them. ---- RE: "THIS WIKI WILL PERSIH WITH STORYBOOK!" :That's if you make a big deal about the Walrus raids. While we merely make charcters and not freak out over the actual vandalism, you're running around screaming doomsday, and thus you, not the storybookers, are giving the Walruses their Lulz. ::Are YOU not aware that this anti-RBIS ruckus is making the Walruses laugh their tusks off? Think about it. One of the Walruses wrote an article saying 'ZOMG WRITE AN ARTICLE ABOUT ME, TROLLFORBOOTY'. We wrote an article about TrollForBooty. Even though we gave the Walruses what they wanted, in a sense at least, we didn't freak out about their vandalism. Now, their Lulz has reverted to mere mockery and LOL. Note A walrus you photographed said "They act all tough but BAAAAWWW when you raid them". Who was BAWWWWING other than you and this forum? I have not seen a single BAAWWWWW until now after RBIS was installed. I was level headed even though the Walruses mocked Jews and 9/11, two items which I have high respect for. Jews because Jesus Christ is ethnic Jewish, also because I support Israel in their quest for freedom, and 9/11 because it was a dark day for America and deserves respect. Now, BAWWWWING would be Str00delizing their page or things of that nature, or complaining to the Waruses in person. It would also be qualified as BAAWWWWW to rant about what they've done to our wiki and make a ruckus about it. Now BAWWWWING Making characters out of vandals is not BAWWWING. We are not acknowledging the Walrus' raiding vandalism, we are using what they have left behind for our productivity. We REVERT the raid, BLOCK the Walruses, IGNORE their unholy spam, and STORYBOOK what we have left, thus completely removing Walrus Lulz from our site. Wiki Format Besides, how can # i am the walrus even destroy a Wiki? Our format gives us an advantage! We have site history and reversion features! Sites like Nachos and Mimo are not blessed like that! We can just change it back and move on! It is YOU Who is BAWWWWING YOU are the one who is angry, YOU are the one who is BAAWWWWWING and it is YOU who is giving the Walruses the Lulz they so crave. Therefore, it is YOU who is endangering the site, and YOU who should stop this. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 22:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Politiacally Correct Update! TS, a swastica is actually a religious symbol... I forget what for. Hitler stole it 'cos it looked good. Anyway, saying not to trust things bearing swasticas is not good. Just so you know. Sorry, I'm not sure 'respect' is the right word in relation to 9/11, though I can't think of a better one. Apart from those, I agree with every point you made. Good work! --N⊘tAnEditor 19:27, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Explorer's Commentary TS's argument is WIN. If you have noticed, you are the only one who is screaming "WALRUS!" Everyone else is keeping it cool. I would also like to point out Ninj's heavy use of Anti-TS and Pro-Icmer propaganda. Just listen to these examples. :Icmer is the only one who is getting this... If you were smart, you would step up and speak out against storybooking... maybe because RBIS was TS's idea, he doesn't agree ''(how antagonizing!), but everyone else needs to listen.'' You are demeaning TS. For one, by what parameters are you defining "smart"? You are saying that if Albert Eistein or Isaac Newton or Stephen Hawking were to support storybooking, they would not be smart. Highly illogical. Furthermore, why must we listen to you? As you said yourself, we don't need to listen to TS. However, by that same logic, we do not need to listen to you. Furthermore, your argument (more like a prediction) "supporting" the fact that the Walruses will plan a raid on the wiki. You said yourself, "You got no connection to the Walruses. Neither do I. But I still think the Walruses are planning something." We also have no connection to the Walruses, yet we think the Walruses are not planning anything big. However, since you still have no connections to the Walruses, your argument has the same chance of being right as ours. Judging by the paranoia you are spreading all around the wiki, it's pretty obvious why the Walruses think we're such babies. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:02, September 15, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE DON'T QUIT, NINJINIAN! Before the idea comes up... JUST BECAUSE YOUR IDEA HAS BEEN REJECTED DOES NOT MEAN YOU SHOULD QUIT!! PLEASE DO NOT QUIT!!! I do not hate you! I still fully trust and respect you on this site! Please don't quit! -† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:09, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Gah... I should have factored that in.... DON'T QUIT! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:15, September 15, 2009 (UTC) -_- Do you just want my articles? I am one of the activist users you can think of, and I work my bottom off everyday. I'm currently working on the UTR's space program, UTOOSA, which I was going to do with The Leader. I'm doing everything alone now. Explorer, TurtleShroom, remember that chat about increasing awareness of the CPB & UnitedTerra? Where did that all go? I could quit if I want. I've got many things to do. I've helped this wiki so much, and I wanted to help more by taking off storybook so that this wiki lives on, but I guess it's not going to happen, is it? I don't care if you agree with me. It was just advice, because I was just pointing out the Walrus. Listen, if you want me to retire from Club Penguin Fanon, then you go straight here and tell me reasons why I should quit. I bet there are trillions. Got any reasons why I shouldn't retire, fire them at me. You two will always remain the same. And now I'm thinking of semi-quit. My good pal The Leader is gone, and I'm working solo. WITH NO HELP. Nobody is helping me, are they? Come on. Tell me? You seen any edits on my latest articles besides mine? Exactly, nobody else has helped me. I'm alone, and nobody is helping. Forum:UTR sucks. Nobody is on there. The Leader was happily helping, but what happened? Nobody wants him here anymore. Just fire it at me if you think the UTR sucks. The USA got over 14 cities, states, places etc. EVERYTHING ABOUT THE UTR I AM DOING ALONE. No help whatsoever, and I think nobody wants to help anyway. So good ridden. I'll stay working solo on my articles, but not as much anymore, and you can change my mind, but I'll be difficult. Good day to you. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:07, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Don't quit. I'm an expert in Crisis Theory (which you have never heard of, but will someday,) and this is the sort of thing that starts Crises. I'm not trying to blackmail you out of quitting, that's your decision. However, just for the record, UTR rocks. Great article. Anyways, I can't stop you quitting, although I urge you not to, but if anyone quits because of this it will lead to Crisis. Seriously. So if you do quit, please, no-one follow him. TIA, N⊘tAnEditor 19:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Why didn't you ask me for help? I'd love to help out with UTR, but I thought it was your article and yours alone. If you want to quit, it's your decision, and I would quit with you if I didn't want to start a crisis. Before you quit, I'd like to point out some things. Without you we wouldn't have: *Senators *UnitedTerra and it's superior awesomeness *Last Sysops *Mayor Crepsley (which is my favourite Ninjinian article) *The UTR Board of Fiction? (I think it won't be made, but it sounds awesome!) *Your fantabulous pictures (I could never draw like that) *Your Underworld Rewrite (Very good) *Various other things for which there is no end! I don't want you to quit, because you're one of the best users and you're my friend. --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 09:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. You are a great editor. Really don't quit.--N⊘tAnEditor 12:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Sadly, I am a cynic. If you're doing this to get votes (I know you're not) then I am deeply ashamed. Don't even think of saying 'I wont quit if you stop the storybook' of anything equivalent. YOu are a good person, but I'm a cynic at heart. I can't help suspecting people who quit during arguments the'r losing. Yours as unnofendingly as possable, N⊘tAnEditor 12:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) NotAnEditor, thank you for this kind comments, I didn't actually find nice. Kwiksilver, I don't like asking for them, because I think that I get some annoyed. I bet I annoyed TurtleShroom when I announced that I might quit and about increasing awareness of the UnitedTerra & all that. Help with whatever you want, but I don't bother people. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:18, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I just thought some of you comments were a bit ironic. No offence, but it's the Crisis theory... useful stuff. Glad it worked, anyways.--N⊘tAnEditor 15:27, September 16, 2009 (UTC)